


In Bloom

by angelsin



Series: Shukita Week 2019 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Kimono, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsin/pseuds/angelsin
Summary: Shukita WeekDay 3:Cherry Blossoms/Things Left UnsaidYusuke and Akira get each other ready for the Cherry Blossom Festival.





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I also like it a lot! I'm trying to catch up, which means I'm writing a _lot_ for Shukita Week.

“You know,” Akira murmurs. “Pink looks stunning on you.”

“Does it?” Yusuke hums, eyes moving to look down at the attire he had on—light pink and delicate, almost feminine in colour, and loose, flowy material framed his body—he wore a yukata, one decorated gently with the patterns of white cherry blossoms and a soft white that almost matched his pale skin. He looks concentrated, eyebrows furrowed and lip pouted, as he examines his outfit. “I’m not certain pink is the color that suits me.”

Akira lets out a light and gentle chuckle, closing his eyes in laughter before he speaks, his smile toothy. “I beg to differ.”

“If you believe so adamantly so, then I will not argue against your cause.” Yusuke folds his hands over his lap as he states. “But I must say, such a deep black suits you much more than pink suits me.”

Akira looks down at himself—he wore a deep black yukata, scarce of any other colour, besides the red that lined the collar of the yukata. The black complemented his deep, dark hair and eyes, and drew contrast to his skin. He looks back at Yusuke with no words of attest—black was one of the colors he believed suit him best, other than a deep, dark red, which were the two main colors that made up his attire—but Yusuke had a wide variety of colors within his closet, spare of most pinks, which was why Akira was so adamant on him wearing it. His eyes travel again down his body, examining the clothing in close detail—Yusuke’s yukata was much more extravagant than Akira’s, which Akira believed fit their personalities, and his was much more colorful, even if it was rather dull colors, while Akira’s was striking.

He clicks his tongue as he tries to think of what the outfit was missing—they had both decided to visit the Cherry Blossom Festival together on a date, alone this year instead of in the group, and they both had left it up to the other to decide on their outfits. Yusuke had gone with something he knew Akira would like, something simple yet flashy, and a color that suited Akira best, while Akira had got more unique with his choice of outfit—he went with something he knew Yusuke wouldn’t have picked out himself, and decided to give Yusuke a bit of flare, even with how delicate it looked. His outfit was something  _ unusual _ for Yusuke, but Akira believed it fit him wonderfully, just like anything else.

With a sudden burst in thought, Akira realizes exactly what his outfit was missing. He turns on his heels, spinning around, and digs through his dresser, searching for what he needed. After a minute or so, most of it taken up with Yusuke looking curiously towards Akira, he finally pinpoints what he was searching for and pulls it up, presenting it to the room. In his hands are two cherry blossom hair clips, a soft pink that matches perfectly with the yukata that Yusuke was wearing—the hair clips were a gift from Ann, something she had given him for an occasion when he would need them—he had taken them graciously, but had questions _when he would_ _ever need them_ , and had tossed them in a drawer—it was funny now that a situation had actually arised when they were exactly what he needed, which he thinks is fates way of playing with him. However, he presents them to Yusuke and speaks, “the finishing touch.”

Yusuke bows his head, a signal for Akira to place the clips in his hair. He moves forward, stepping near to Yusuke and taking a lock of hair in his hand. He thinks for a second, wondering where the placement would be best, and then pulls two strands of hair back against his head and begins braiding them. It’s a quick process, and when he’s done, he locks the braid quickly in place with the sakura hair pins, and steps back, examining his work.

Yusuke lifts his head again, staring back at Akira as he watches Akira observe him. Akira tilts his head, and then nods in approval. He moves to speak, before Yusuke interrupts him. Yusuke’s fingers move to wipe a strand of hair out of his eyes, delicately swiping over his face with his hands, clearing the skin so he can see Akira more clearly. Then, he smiles, and speaks.

“Are we prepared to leave?”

Akira nods, stepping forward with one foot to give him a quick peck on the lips, and then smiles back. “Mmh.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! And I do hope this was short and sweet.


End file.
